


Down the Wrong Road

by MissSaikou (orphan_account)



Series: Angelette Adventures [1]
Category: Angela Anaconda (Animated Series)
Genre: Babies, Beach Sex, Cars, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lifeguards, Nude Beach, Public Nudity, Random & Short, Road Trips, Sex Addiction, Short & Sweet, Snacks & Snack Food, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissSaikou
Summary: Angela and Nanette go on a road trip to the Tapwater Springs nude beach to end up being addicted to beach sex.
Relationships: Angela Anaconda/Nanette Manoir
Series: Angelette Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Down the Wrong Road

**Author's Note:**

> They are 21 in this fic, so don't come storming at me going "tHis Is IlLeGaL!!1!1!1!!1"

Angela's POV

It was quite boring staying in the house, sitting in my closet with my towels and shoes. So I went to Nanette and told her that I wanted to go out somewhere. Nanette said yes and so we got into the car and drove it. It was a long road trip, but hey, we had snacks. It was great in the car. I even sung along with my fave songs! I sometimes slept in the car, though. But it was a good ride. My favourite part was the snacks! Nanette is a snack too, but I can't eat her.

Nanette's POV

After four hours of driving, we finally got to the beach. A nude beach, to be more specific. We were excited to set up our beach umbrella and towel and be free to be naked! We first dove into the water, cooling ourselves off. We later walked to our towel, but then Angela started lying down on it. I lied down next to her. She asked if she wanted to fuck, I couldn't say no. We then started making out before Angela sticked her fingers into my vagina. I was really confused on why she was fingering me. But then I realised that this was the start of the beach sex. We started fingering each other and licked each other's labias. It was great. We couldn't stop. We kept on fucking for nine hours. It was like we were meant to fuck on the beach.

Angela's POV

Everybody started to look at us but we gave no fucks. It was our day. We just kept on fucking. Our willpower to stop all went away. I was so glad I got a girlfriend like Nanette. And that, my friends, is how we got addicted to beach sex.


End file.
